OTRA HISTORI DE AMOR?????
by aska ishida
Summary: ENGAÑOS AMORES, Y SOBRETODO LA DEMOSTRACION DE AMISTAD Y SOLIRADIDAD
1. La llegada

1Âº CÃ¡p.: La llegada  
  
ya habÃ­an pasado 2 aÃ±os desde que derrotaron a malomiotismon. Ken se habÃ­a mudado al poco tiempo de haber regresado ha odiaba, y todos estaban muy felices hasta que Sora les dio la noticia que se mudarÃ­a ha Italia, por que un familiar suyo (en pocas palabras una tÃ­a abuela) estaba muy enferma sola y era la Ãºnica que tenia la disposiciÃ³n( la ultima opciÃ³n para toda su familia ) y `por eso habÃ­a aceptado ir.  
  
En el aeropuerto de Tokio  
  
KARI: (QUE HABIAVUELTO DEMASIADO SANGRONA Y PRESUMIDA POR X RAZON QUE NO SE) adiÃ³s Sora  
  
MIMI: (LLORANDO) amiga te voy a extraÃ±ar un montÃ³n bbbbbuuuuaaaa  
  
SORA: (con una sonrisa bondadosa que la caracterizaba) Mi- chan esto no es un adiÃ³s sino un hasta luego  
  
  
  
YOLEI: (igual que Mimi) Sora chan, no te olvides de enviarme mail, todas las semanas  
  
SORA: ok . te lo prometo  
  
En eso Sora se acerca Ken y a Joe  
  
SORA: por favor cuiden a Mi- chan y a Yoli-chan  
  
Joe y Ken asintieron con la cabeza y se llevaron a otro lado a Mimi y a Yoleli para que se tranquilizaran  
  
DAVIS: (en tono de broma) bueno conste de que regresaras  
  
T.K.: (siguiÃ©ndole el juego a Davis) si no me las vas a pagar  
  
SORA: pues que piensan  
  
TAI: Sora- chan , me vas a hacer un chorro de falta  
  
SORA: tu tambiÃ©n ( y se abrazan)  
  
VUELO 210 DESTINO ITALIA ABORDAR POR LA SALA 12- C  
  
SORA: creo que ese es mi vuelo, bueno por favor me despiden de Codi, de Matt y de Izzi  
  
SORA AGARRO SU MALETA LES DIO UN BESO A TODOS SU AMIGOS Y N FUERTE ABRAZO Y ENTRO AL TUNEL  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DESDE ESE ENTONCES PASARON 4 AÃ'OS, SORA SE HABIA VUELTO EN MODELO Y SUS AMIGOS SIEMPRE ESTABAN AL TANTO, APARTE ELLA SE MANTENIA EN CONTACTO CON TODOS SUS AMIGOS.  
  
UN DIA MIENTRAS IZZI REVISABA SU E- MAIL, EN EL SALON DE COMPUTO DE LA PREPATRATORIA, ENCONTRO UN MAIL QUE LE LLAMO MUCHO LA ATENCIÃ"N.  
  
Aska_eva02@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Hi!!!!!  
  
Como ha estado, espero que bien.  
  
Te escribo, para avisarte que regreso a JapÃ³n, no es genial mi aviÃ³n llaga a las 11 de la maÃ±ana, vendrÃ¡ con migo una amiga que es sÃºper buena onda, bueno regresando a lo otro yo se que tu no vas a poder recogerme , por eso pÃ­dele a Matt, Tai o Joe, si pueden venir a recogerme con mi amiga si no tienen calases...  
  
Bueno creo que eso es todo hasta el miÃ©rcoles  
  
Besos y abrazos Sora- chan  
  
Al terminar de leer el e- mail, Izzi saliÃ³ corriendo para avisarle a los demÃ¡s(sorry no habÃ­a mencionado que ya habÃ­an terminado las clases, todo habian quedado de verse en la cafeterÃ­a I )  
  
TAI: oye Matt que te parece si vamos el viernes al Alebrije  
  
MATT: mmm..... esta bien  
  
MIMI: yo tambiÃ©n voy  
  
YOLEY: pero Mi â€"chan todavÃ­a no eres mayor de edad  
  
EN ESO LLEGO IZZI TODO AGITADO  
  
DAVIS: Izzi que te pasa????  
  
IZZI: regresas ahahahahahaha  
  
T.K.: pero quien regresa y cuando  
  
IZZI: el miÃ©rcoles al la 11am ahhahahaahah  
  
KEN: pero quien????  
  
IZZI: Sora!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TODOS: Sora!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IZZI: si  
  
IZZI LES EXPLICA TODO LO QUE DECIA EN EL E-MAIL  
  
YOLEI: lastima que no vamos a poderle dar la bienvenida  
  
TAI: serÃ¡ muy guapa su amiga  
  
JOE: Tai deja de pensar en tus perversidades  
  
TAI: OK OK  
  
IZZI: bueno regresando a la de Sora, oigan chicos quien de ustedes tres no tiene clase a esa hora el miÃ©rcoles???  
  
JOE: l siento yo si tengo  
  
TAI: yo tengo entrenamiento a esa hora  
  
IZZI: y tu Matt????  
  
MATT: pues...  
  
TODOS: pues que!!!!!!!  
  
MATT: Sora y su amiga tienen mucha suerte  
  
IZZI EN TONCE SACA SU LAP TOP  
  
IZZI: le voy a escribir a Sora para avisarle que Matt las va ir a recoger al aeropuerto  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
YA EL MIÃ‰RCOLES MATT SE FUE A RECOGER A SORA Y A SU AMIGA AL AEROPUERTO  
  
MATT: rayos Izzi no me dijo en que vuelo llegaba Sora y su amiga  
  
VUELO 410 PROCEDENTE DE ITALIA ESTA DESABORDANDO POR LA SALA B1  
  
MATT: ese debe de ser  
  
MATT SALIO CORRIENDO HACIA LA SALA, PERO NO VISUALIZABA A SORA NI A SU AMIGA CUANDO DE PRONTO ESCUCHO LA VOS DE ELLA QUE LE HABLABA A SUS ESPALDAS, AL VOLTEAR VIO A SORA QUE SEGUI IGUAL DE GUAPA SOLO CON LA PEQUEÃ'A DIFERENCIA DE QUE SE HABIA DEJADO CRECER EL CABELLO Y JUNTO A ELLA A UNA CHAVA UN POCO MAS ALTA PUES DE OJOS GRISES QUE MAS QUE GRISES PARECIAN CRISTALES CABELLO NEGRO Y MEDIO MORENITA MUY GUAPA  
  
SORA: hola Matt , te presento a mi amiga bueno ella es mi media prima se llama Raquel  
  
RAQUEL: hola mucho gusto  
  
MATT: hola igualmente, bueno lo mejor serÃ¡ que ya no vallamos si n no voy a llegar a mi clase de historia  
  
DESPUÃ‰S DE CARGAR LAS MALETAS DE SORA Y RAQUEL EN EL COCHE  
  
DE MATT, TOMARON CAMINO HACIA LA UNIVERSISDAD  
  
MATT: oye Sora que te parece si comemos todos los chicos y festejamos que has regresada  
  
SORA: ok pero no hay problema si me acompaÃ±a Umi-chan  
  
MATT: Umi-chan????  
  
SORA: si es que asÃ­ le digo de cariÃ±o, por cierto no menciones nada que tenga que ver con amor frente a ella  
  
MATT: por que???  
  
SORA VOLTEO A VER EL ACIENTO TRASERO PARA ASEGURARSE DE QUE RAQUEL NO ESTUVIERA AL TANTO DE LA PLATICA, PERO LA ENCONTRO MUY ESCUCHANDO MUSICA EN SUS DISCMAN  
  
SORA: es que , como decirlo.... a ya se, es que antes de que yo regresara ella tenia novio y unos cuatro dÃ­as antes de que tomara el vuelo, bueno lo encontrÃ³ en plena escena con su mejor amiga bueno si eso se  
  
le puede decir y por eso decidiÃ³ venirse con migo a vivir una temporada por acÃ¡  
  
MATT: ahhhh con que eso es, pues no es la Ãºnica que ha recibido Ãºltimamente engaÃ±os Joe tambiÃ©n sorprendiÃ³ a Izzi y Mimi tambiÃ©n, por eso no menciones algo relacionado con ellos dos, es muy difÃ­cil sobrellevar esto por que los 3 son nuestros amigos  
  
DESPUÃ‰S DE ESTO LLEGARON A LA UNIVERSIDAD  
  
MATT: entonces no vemos dentro de 1 hr. En la explanada  
  
SORA: ok nosotras nos vamos a ir a inscribir  
  
Fin del primer CÃ¡p.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
aska: bueno que les pareciÃ³ el primer capitulo espero que bien bueno ya saben cualquier sugerencia o queja pÃ³ngalos en reviw  
  
bueno bye 


	2. Una amiga nueva

2 Cáp.: Una amiga nueva  
  
SORA: que tal si nos vamos a inscribir para empezar el curso  
  
RAQUEL: (con desanimo) aja como quieras  
  
SORA: ya quieta esa cara, no me gusta verte así, arriba lo ánimos  
  
RAQUEL: sabes, tienes razón ya fue mucho tiempo, basta llorar por el engaño de un hombre unos días, pero no me voy a lamentar toda la vida, que tal si mi verdadero amor esta justo en la oficina  
  
SORA: así se dice, por eso vamos ya a inscribirnos  
  
RAQUEL: OK  
  
YA EN LAS OFICINAS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD LLEGARON SORA Y RAQUEL PARA INCRIBIRSE  
  
SORA: disculpe Srta. Me podría dar dos solicitudes para ingresar a la universidad  
  
Srta.: si espéreme un minuto, me pueden decir sus nombres  
  
SORA: Sora Takenouchi  
  
RAQUEL: Raquel Álvarez  
  
Srta.: edades y lugar d nacimiento  
  
SORA: 20 años nací en la región de odiaba en Tokio Japón  
  
RAQUEL:21 años nací en el Distrito Federal México  
  
Srta.: ok esperen unos 15 min. El rector les atenderá  
  
SORA Y RAQUEL: ok no hay problemas  
  
15 min., después  
  
Srta.: el rector las va tender ya  
  
SORA: muy bien  
  
EN ESO SALE UN CHAVO DE CABELLO AZUL MAS O MENOS LARGO CON LENTES OVALDOS, QUE SE LE HIZO MUY FAMILIAR A SORA  
  
SORA: hola Joe  
  
JOE: Sora!!!! Que gusto verte de nuevo, y quien es la joven que te acompaña  
  
SORA: es mi prima bueno mas que eso es una gran amiga se llama Raquel pero yo le digo Umi-chan. Raquel el es mi amigo Joe  
  
RAQUEL: (no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que Joe) mucho gusto  
  
JOE: igualmente, bueno las dejo  
  
SORA: entonces nos vemos dentro de media hora en la cafetería  
  
JOE: si claro, hasta luego Raquel mucho gusto en conocerte  
  
RAQUEL: igualmente, encantada de conocerte, nos vemos  
  
DESPUÉS DE QUE JOE SE FUE ENTRARON A LA OFICINA DEL RECTOR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD  
  
RECTOR: buenas tardes Srta. Takenouchi y Srta. Álvarez por favor me pueden decir de que universidad proceden  
  
SORA: bueno, nosotras acabamos de llegar de Italia , yo empecé la carrera de diseñadora, yo apenas estoy en el primer semestre  
  
RAQUEL: yo empecé la carrera de artes de visuales o estoy cursando el tercer semestre y procedemos de la universidad Tec. Italia  
  
RECTOR: muy bien, traen sus documentos  
  
SORA: si tenga  
  
RECTOR: muy bien  
  
DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS E RECTOR VOLVIO A HABLAR  
  
RECTOR: disculpe Srta. Álvarez usted es de México y se nacionalizo Italiana y ahora viene a estudiar en Japón  
  
RAQUEL: si, es cierto pero cual es el problema  
  
RECTOR: no solo preguntaba, veo que las dos tenían muy buenas calificaciones, creo que no va a ver problema, lo mejor será que mañana empiecen las clases en sus respectivas facultades, al salir por favor páguenle a mi secretaria su inscripción y lo demás  
  
LAS DOS : OK!!  
  
DESPUÉS DE ESO SALIERON Y PAGARON LO RESPECIVO Y SE FUERON A LA CAFETERIA PARA REUNIRSE CON LOS AMIGOS DE SORA  
  
MATT: Sora!!!, Raquel!!!!, por acá  
  
SORA :vamos Raquel  
  
TAI: tanto tiempo sin vernos  
  
SORA : si a Tai te presento a mi amiga bueno mas bien mi prima, ella es Raquel  
  
TAI: mucho gusto  
  
RAQUEL: igualmente  
  
SORA: Umi- chan que vas a querer comer  
  
RAQUEL: mmm.... tengo un antojo tremendo de tacos, y pozole  
  
TAI: TACOS!!!! POZOLE!!!!  
  
SORA: Umi- chan no hay nada de eso en esta parte  
  
RAQUEL:(CON TONO DE RESIGNACIÓN) bueno me conformo con una buena pasta  
  
JOE: conozco un buen lugar donde preparan muy buena pasta  
  
RAQUEL:(CON TONO DE FELICIDAD) que bien, pues que esperamos vamos  
  
SORA: yo te veo en la casa tengo que arreglar algo  
  
MATT: otro día será  
  
TAI: sorry, no puedo tengo un compromiso con Jun  
  
MATT: creo que Joe será el guía de turista para Raquel  
  
JOE: ok que te parece si ya nos vamos  
  
RAQUEL: vamonos  
  
JOE LA LLEVO A UN RESTAURANTE MUY SENSILLO Y A LA VES MUY HERMOSO QUE SE LOCALIZABA EN UNA ZONA APARTADA DE LA CIUDAD  
  
JOE: que te parece  
  
RAQUEL: es hermoso, como conociste este lugar  
  
JOE: ah es que (con tono desanimado) cuando era novio de Mimi, estaba buscando un lugar romántico para nuestro aniversario  
  
RAQUEL: que lindo de seguro ella te quiere mucho  
  
JOE: ojal eso fuera cierto  
  
RAQUEL: por que lo dices  
  
JOE: por que me engaño con un amigo  
  
RAQUEL: sorry, no quería, pero te entiendo se que se siente, te voy a ser franca yo me vine a Japón para alejarme de mi ex y mi mejor amiga  
  
JOE: bueno lo mejor será que, que comamos, sabes muero de hambre  
  
RAQUEL: yo también  
  
DURANTE LA COMIDA SE LA PASARO MUY BIEN PLATICANDO, DE VARIAS COSAS, DESPUÉS LE DIO UN PEQUEÑO TUR POR LAS ZONAS QUE MAS FRECUENTABA Y RAQUEL PARECIO SUPER EMOCIONADA  
  
RAQUEL: sabes mi sueño de niña era conocer Japón y me alegro de que ya se haya cumplido  
  
JOE: y cual es tu seño en estos momentos  
  
RAQUEL: pues llegar a ser una gran fotógrafa y encontrar a mi verdadero amor, y el tuyo cual es  
  
JOE: lograr ser un doctor y lo mismo que tu respectivo al amor, bueno ya llegamos a la casa de Sora  
  
RAQUEL: sabes te agradezco todo  
  
JOE: no hay por que, el gusto fue mío  
  
ESTE COMENTARIO HIZO QUE LOS DOS SE SONROJARAN  
  
RAQUEL: bueno hasta mañana  
  
JOE: hasta mañana  
  
DICHO ESTO RAQUEL SE DIRIGIO A LA PUERTA Y JOE SE FUE MUY PENSATIVO  
  
  
  
Fin del 2º cap.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
YA ES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO 


End file.
